Jack Frost Y Czerny
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: ¿Te has enamorando? Si eso es aseguró de tu amigo, tu vecino o compañero pero ¿te has enamorado de tu "enemigo"? -Te enamoraría en un segundo - a firmaba aquel muchacho de pelo blanco y ojos azules -si claro frost y yo caería a tus pies - le con testas tés con el seño fruncido, si ese idiota creía eso esta bien para que hacer le cazó.
1. chapter 1

Holis!!! Bueno siempre quise hacer una historia de jack frost x _ la llamare rayita jeje bueno y todas las historias que leia son buenas las amo (mas la de enamorado de una humana

De laura frost en fanfic, se las recomiendo) pero nose yo queria algo que no fuese amor al principio como esto jeje abra drama en la historia creo que es lo que mas me emociona y bueno a ver que pasa si soy un hasco en esto aganmenlo saber jeje ok no y si mas avisos disfruten la historia.

Cuando bean una de estas ( _ ) deben de poner su nombre ahi jeje.

By. Niyol.

Historia 100% mía.


	2. 1 la rivalidad comienza

Lo recuerdas como si hubiera sido ayer...

Tenias 4 años y tu familia te dijo que se mudarian a un pequeño pueblo llamado Buggles, tu estabas tan emocionada por que conocerias otro citio haci que aceptastes la idea y alas siguientes semanas ya estabas viajando a ese incipido lugar que querias conocer.

Alfin despues de unas horas recuerdas que llegastes a tu nueva casa y fuistes la primera en bajar del coche, era tan bonita tan... como decias tu? Atu estilo... tan solo de recordarlo te daba gracia esa niñita que eras.

\- , no corras! -tu madre te llamo ya que estabas tan emocionada que olvidates todo a tu alrededor.

-perdon mami solo me gustaria ya entrar a ber la casa.- te disculpastes ya que enserio estabas avergonzada.

-mamá no me gusta regresemos a virginia!! - empezo a chillar tu hermana gemela

-las dos aceptaron el trato haci que debes aguantarte Cathy, mira , no hace berrinche. - la empezo a regañar tu mamá

Cuando empezaron a bajar las cosas tus padres estaban ocupados supervisando que nada se rompiera, asi que quisistes esplorar un poco

-mami boy a ir a explorar! - le dijistes emocionada.

-solo ten cuidado tesoro ¿ok? - te contesto con cariño y dandote un beso en la frente.

salistes corriendo, llegastes a un parque y visten un gran lago era simplemente hermoso... sin contar a dos niños que jugaban a lanzarse lodo por doquier.

-te ganare bobo! - grito el mas alto de eyos era un niño de 5 talvez 6 años, osea mayor que tu, le lanzaba lodo a su "rival"

-mira jack! Mi padre me matara de como me dejastes! - chillo el mas pequeño, era un niño? Niña? Talvez niña de unos... 4 años? No estabas segura.

Decidistes ignorlos y empezar a leer un poco de *el principito* ... estabas tan concentrada en tu libro cuando un chorro de lodo te cayo en sima.

-haaa! - chillastes a quien lo hiso - quien fue?! - vistes como el mayor de los dos se acercaba.

-yo, ¿por que? - te dijo sin mayor interes.

Te quedaste viendolo por un momento, alto (unos 5 centimetros mas que tu) lindos ojos azules, tez blanca (demaciado para tu opinion), pelo castaño, lindos dientes, labios rosados y unas muy lindas pestañas.

Pensastes wow que niño mas lindo...

-y que bas a decirme tonta? - te dijo con maldad.

Pero siempre esta ese pequeño incomeniente...

-aqui el tonto eres tu... mira me has ensuciado! -le gritastes enojada.

-ya, ya, olvidemoslo ok... mi nombre es Jackson Nickolas Overland Frost... no muy largo me llamo jack frost. -te dijo con... malicia? Talvez, te estendio la mano para estrecharla y lo hisistes. - y el... - señalando al otro niño que se acercaba y soltando tu mano - es hiccup... BEN HICCUP PARA QUE CONOSCAS A ESTE PRIMOR!! - se dio la vuelta para gritarle a su amigo.

-primor? Oye yo no soy ningun... - pero no terminastes de reclamarle ya que habia llegado el otro niño.

-hola... - dijo casi en un suaurro y muy timido - soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, pero me dicen solo hiccup. -te lo dijo de una forma tan dulce que te sonrojastes de como lo dijo - tengo 5 años y jack... tiene 5 igual.

Era un niño bajito (lo rebazabas por 2 centimetro), pelo como cafe rojizo, con muchas pecas, piel aceitunada, ojos verdes y bonitos labios... tambien era lindo.

Bueno creo que debias presentarte...

-soy _ Czerny Cipriano, tengo 4 años y vengo de virginia - le dijistes a hiccup estrechando su mano y el la tomo.

-wow virginia?!- el niño tierno y timido se habia hido - debe ser genial venir de aya! -te dijo con un asombro, como si vinieras de otro planeta.

-si es lindo - le dijistes con mucha alegria pero como siempre...

-haaa... hic solo es de otro estado no creo que sea la gran cosa... - chillo jack

-... - no querias ser grosera asi que no dijistes nada.

\- vamos jack no seas grosero... - lo regaño hiccup

-como sea debemos irnos hic... hasta luego tonta - lo dijo complacientemente y se fue llevandose a hiccup con el.

Y desde entonses jack hacia lo posible para molestarte...

Se convirtio en tu rival y como no serlo te pego un sombrero en la cabeza con Super resistol... o cuando te escupio cafe en el vestido nuevo...

ho si eso se habia convertido en una guerra...

Holis como les parecio he? Enserio boy a mejorar jeje dejen comentarios y diganme si debo seguirla o borrarla xDD

Hasta la proxima!

P.D : ya se que jack no tiene segundo nombre como nickolas? jeje eso yo se lo agrege por que en la historia north se llama haci y bueno en el avance de la historia comprenderan el porque del Nickolas.

P.d. 2 : si se preguntaron lei bien? Cipriano? Jeje si quise ponerle el apellido de patch (si no sabes quien es patch lo puedes encontrar en el libro/saga de hush hush esta tan sgwjsjhs LO AMO!!!) Y aparte solo para aclarar el padre de _ / rayita no es patch cipriano para que no nos emocionemos jeje sorry.

By. Niyol


	3. 2 amor? nah costumbre

Ya tenias 16 años hibas en segundo de preparatoria y Asi era detestabas rotundamente a Jackson Nickolas Overlan Frost... no lo detestabas no... lo odiabas si desde hace 12 años lo odiabas!.

Suspirastes ya que sabias que las vacaciones habian terminado y debias volver ala escuela... donde estaba el... demonios.

\- _!!!! Despierta, llegaras tarde! - te grito desde abajo tu mamá.

\- ya boy! - le respondistes de mala gana y te levantasates.

Cuando te levantastes te fuistea directo al baño a tomar una ducha rapida y al salir te vestistes con un pantalon negro pegado, una blusa color cremita sin mangas que tenia un infinito negro en el centro de esta, unos guarachez color crema y te hisistes una cola de caballo dejando flequillo del lado izquierdo.

Te mirastea un momento frente al espejo y aplicando un poco de maquillage, cuando terminastes suapirastes y te distes animos.

Bajastes lo mas rapido a desayunar y encontrastes a tu hermana cathy y a tu hermanito peter desayunando con tu madre.

\- buenos dias... y papá?- le preguntastes a tu madre con extrañamiento.

\- en un viaje de negocios nena volvera mañana. - te dijo sin animos de tocar el tema

\- ok... - sabias que a tu madre le frustraba que tu padre viajara pero debia hacerlo por ustedes.

Desayunastes y al terminar, subistes al auto con tu hermana esperando a tu hermano y a tu madre.

-que bueno es volver no? - te pregunto cathy con mucha alegria

-si tu lo dices guapa - le respondistes sin interes

-vamos _ sera divertido - te sacudio dandote animos.

Alfin habia llegado tu madre con tu hermano y se subieron al coche y arrancaron.

Pasaron primero a dejar a tu hermanito y luego las paso a dejar a ustedes.

\- que tengan un gran dias presiozas! -les grito su mamá bajando del auto viendolas alejarze.

-gracias! - contestaron las dos a su madre

-mira ahi estan mis chicas nos vemos al rato cariño va? - se despidio tu hermana y corrio a abrazar a sus amigas.

Tu solo te adentrastes en la escuela buscando tu casillero.

Cuando pasastes el gentio encontrastes tu casillero y lo abristes.

-ha... este sera un dia largo... - te dijistes a ti misma con un tono canzado.

-guapa!! - te abrazaron por detras y te giraron para verte.

-hiccup!! - te lanzastea a sus brazos y el te cargo dandote vueltas - crei que estarias con frost - le dijistes cuando el te habia bajado.

-que no puedo pasar a saludar a mi mejor amiga? - te dijo con su amable sonriza.

\- hay tu tan lindo como siempre jeje y como estubieron tus vacaciones? - le pregintastes con emocion

-haa horribles! - se quejo el mirando hacia otro lado.

-por que? - le preguntastes, segun sabias que sus planes eran pasarlas en noruega con unos amigos.

-si tratas de enseñarle matematicas a un mono... creme no habra resultados positivos - tedijo el con el seño fruncido creias que ya sabias que habia hecho en sua vacaciones

-jackson? - te aventurastes a prefuntar

Hiccup solo atino a confirmar

-saves en lugar de enseñarle a el por que mejor no me enseñas ami?, sabes que soy un hasco en esa materia... - lo dijistes con un aire inocente

-hahaha muy graciosa - te contesto hiccup sarcasticamente - los dos sabemos que el necesita mas ayuda que tu -.

-... aveses pienzo que te gusta jack - te reistes por tu comentario

-ami?! POR DIOS QUE TU NO TE HAS BISTO A LEGUAS SE NOTA QUE TU QUIERES ALGO CON EL TU SI TIENES AMOR POR ESE CHICO! - Casi te grito por tal comentario.

-... no es amor... - le dijistes mirandolo con aburrimiento.

\- entonces que es _? - te pregunto con una sonriza de malicia.

-costumbre... - le contestastes

-vamos ambos saben que tu no sientes eso por mi - comento una tercera persona.

Hola de nuevo bueno aqui la segunda parte jeje entonces... que les parecio?

Y bieno en el sig cap se trata de jack. xDD

By. Niyol


End file.
